


E' così che funziona.

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Goodbyes, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Non tutti i mietitori sono uguali fra loro e ognuno ha un aspetto e un carattere diverso, anche Amelia ce l'ha. Nonostante il suo ruolo sia venire a prelevare le persone non è detto che lei sia come l'hanno sempre descritta. Portatrice di iella? Tetra e macabra? Orribilmente ingiusta.Amelia è la morte ma perché questo dovrebbe essere il lato meno divertente?Un originale dove si rivisita la figura della morte e si fa il focus su uno degli incontra tra morte e vita.





	E' così che funziona.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt: Death, "E' così che funziona" e Introspettivo indetto da me stessa. Siamo di nuovo in pari e la ventunesima giornata si colora di angst, anche se non necessariamente in maniera negativa.  
E' un lavoro originale su cui ho costruito la figura della morte, discussa tantissime volte e quasi tutte in maniera infelice ma non dev'essere per forza così. Mi è piaciuto scrivere di questo incontro e della morte stessa. Spero sia godibile, leggibile e che vi faccia non so, non per forza intenerire ma che il racconto vi trasporti lasciandovi immergere da Amelia, la morte stessa e da Bianca, una vittima e un'anima :3

Non aveva espressamente la falce e non era una figura così oscura come la dipingevano.

Era solo come gli altri se la immaginavano e il 99% delle volte era con un cappuccio nero sopra la testa e una scia di sangue che spaventava i bambini nei loro tetri incubi.

La realtà era diversa, le piaceva di più come la dipingevano nel Messico: questa sorta di dea gioiosa e piena di brio. Le era sempre piaciuto il Messico e le loro idee su vita e morte e i vincoli tra essi, era quanto di più vicina a quello che in realtà accadeva.

Amelia era la morte, ma era il ruolo che occupava da qualche secolo e non lo trovava poi così tetro.

Non avrebbe dovuto darsi un nome ma era più facile venire a prendere le anime quando ti presentavi. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente prenderle con la forza come faceva il suo predecessore ma una lunga ricerca l'aveva portata a pensare che non veniva niente di buono nel forzare le anime, farsi accettare e spiegargli la faccenda invece era molto più produttivo.

La sua forma cambiava a seconda di quello che riteneva più opportuno. Non sempre era quello che le vittime volevano vedere: un'amante o un amico perduto. Era più che altro qualcosa che li metteva a loro agio, con cui ci si rapportavano senza sentirsi spaesati.

Amelia era seduta sulla sedia di un ospedale ormai da giorni, aspettando che fosse il momento giusto. Sentiva una sorta di tic nell'aria quando succedeva, quasi come il rintocco delle campane alle dodici in punto la domenica pomeriggio o quello dell'orologio da polso quando continuava la sua lenta corsa verso i minuti.

Bianca aveva girato la testa e lentamente aveva aperto gli occhi.

Amelia le aveva sorriso, le labbra rosa lucide di lucidalabbra. Una cosa sola era nera della sua figura: i capelli.

Erano sullo stile di Cleopatra per intenderci, le era sempre andata a genio.

"Ciao, ragazza."

"Dovrei conoscerti? Sei un'amica di mamma forse?"

Lei aveva sventolato la mano fissando i genitori della ragazza che dormivano profondamente.

"No, purtroppo no. Mi sarebbe piaciuto, sembri davvero carina. Hai un soprannome?"

"Bia. I miei amici mi hanno iniziato a chiamare così per prendermi in giro, non mi piace storpiare il mio nome ma alla fine mi ci sono semplicemente abituata."

L'altra aveva sorriso e aveva appoggiato gli stivali rigorosamente rosa sul letto.

"Ti ricordo qualcuno? Un'amica che non c'è più, una tua vecchia ragazza o qualcuna che ti piaceva?"

Bianca era arrossita e Amelia le aveva accarezzato la mano.

"Non preoccuparti, qualsiasi sia la risposta puoi dirmela."

E uno dei vantaggi dell'essere la Morte era essere creduta, perché non avrebbero dovuto?

"Una mia amica, hai lo stesso odore e gli occhi sono proprio come i suoi. Andavamo al liceo insieme quando è venuta a mancare."

Quando un'anima la collegava ad una persona così cara con una morte così traumatica dietro, le cose erano sempre difficili e più amare.

"Mi dispiace per la tua amica, purtroppo non me ne sono occupata io. Di solito qualcuno si agita quando lo dico ma spero che tu non lo farai perché mi piaci."

"Dire cosa?"

"Tra non molto sarà ora di andare, piccola. Stai morendo e in realtà lo sai da mesi, non è così? Ma i tuoi no, loro non si arrendono."

Bianca aveva deglutito a fatica e gli occhi si erano fatti lucidi. _Oh se quella ragazza le piaceva_, era così un peccato.

"Mi vogliono bene e immagino che questa cosa non fosse nella lista dei desideri per la loro bambina, no? Un cancro all'utero la prima volta e uno alla gola la seconda volta, non è proprio quello che si aspettavano. Sono stanca e non vorrei esserlo. Ho paura di dimenticare, di sapere cosa si prova a tenere a qualcuno."

Bianca aveva spostato lo sguardo, sua mamma le stringeva la mano come se avesse paura di sentirla scomparire sotto le dita.

"Sono qui per questo, vi osservo da un po' per capire quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare. Hai ancora un po' di tempo per parlare con loro, tranquillizzarli e non farli sentire come se non avessero fatto abbastanza. Tu ti prenderai cura di loro e io di te, _chica_."

Amelia le aveva asciugato una lacrima col pollice e poi era scomparsa, lasciando a Bianca tutto il tempo per dire addio.

___

Il respiro di Bianca si era fatto sempre più lento, gli occhi pesanti avevano reso più marcate le occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi. Amelia aveva visto i suoi amici venire a trovarla per l'ultima volta, le risate e le lacrime. 

Suo padre le aveva baciato la testa un sacco di volte e l'aveva chiamata piccolina.

Sua madre non le aveva lasciato le dita, cocciuta.

Lei che era la Morte avrebbe dovuto ripetere quella scena ancora un sacco di volte e per quanto fosse difficile, le morti a causa di una malattia erano sempre più numerose.

"C'è proprio una bella vista, ti hanno trovato la camera più bella."

Era ricomparsa come per magia accanto alla finestra e Bianca aveva spostato lo sguardo, i capelli lunghi e biondi che si muovevano come tante onde.

"Non hanno badato a spese. Quindi, come andrà?"

"Di solito qualcuno mi fa qualche domanda prima. Pensano che io non esista, solo frutto di allucinogeni e che sia qui solo per prenderli in giro."

"Sei troppo carina per farlo e poi l'hai detto anche tu, sapevo di stare per morire. Solo non sapevo esattamente quando. Penso di aver lasciato indietro la paura e la rabbia la prima volta. In confronto al cancro tu sei una benedizione."

Amelia aveva sorriso.

"Sei davvero l'anima più carina che io abbia mai portato via. Tesoro, non spaventarti ma sta già succedendo. Guarda."

Le aveva baciato la fronte, ora Bianca era vicino a lei e guardava quel quadro come se non fosse più il suo.

Il suo corpo era lì, gli occhi chiusi e poteva sentire il cuore perdere quella lunga battaglia, non batteva già più.

"Quindi è così che funziona?"

"È così che funziona."

"Non li rivedrò più."

"Se ti fa stare meglio verrò a prenderli io. Mi assicurerò che abbiano meno sconvolgimento possibile. Mi occuperò dei tuoi genitori come se fossero i miei."

"Non puoi dire le bugie vero?"

La Morte aveva riso.

"Potrei ma che gusto ci sarebbe? Il mio compito è essere imparziale, persino quando porto via le anime più carine. Dammi la mano, Bia."

Si erano incamminate insieme e paradossalmente, Bianca sentiva ancora l'amore dei suoi genitori renderla viva, per quanto strano apparisse.

  
  



End file.
